Dark Horse
by WhyMustIWrite
Summary: Oh, Hans... if only you hadn't indulged in that villain monologue! An alternate-reality exploration of what could have been, had the 13th prince of the Southern Isles been a little more circumspect. Three parts.
1. Chapter 1

_What a pity,_ Hans thought as he delicately raised Anna's chin and gazed into her wide, expectant eyes. The glow from the fireplace highlighted the streaks of white in her hair- a telltale sign of the curse now freezing her from within.

Anna was, after all, everything he wanted in a wife: heiress to a kingdom, naive, congenial, and beautiful enough to bear comely heirs for his succession.

Hans would have made a wonderful husband. He would have taken care to provide the affection and attention Anna so desperately craved. She would have been quite simple to please, really. And because Anna was impulsive and ditzy, the kingdom would naturally look to him, the mature spouse, for thoughtful, steady leadership.

It would have been perfect, a true "happily ever after": a stable, contented couple ruling over a stable, contented kingdom. But, for all that he _wanted_ her, Hans did not love her. All the charm and ability he possessed would not reverse a spell that demanded an act of true love.

Anna was doomed. Once again, he would have to adapt.

Hans leaned in for the futile kiss, taking his time, his mind racing for an excuse to offer when it failed. For a moment he hesitated, his eyes opening slightly to flick over her trusting face.

Why should he have to play a defeated, incapable fiance? This was the end for her. He wanted Anna to know, to understand what he had attained, to be in awe of him. Hans wanted to be recognized as the victor, not a failure. Never a failure.

His brother, Reginald, once told him, _Hans, there isn't anyone out there who actually loves you._ Well, he could certainly adapt that line to this situation- with far more wit and to greater effect. Smiling slightly at his own cleverness, he breathed, "Oh, Anna…"

He paused again, warring with himself. Even with victory in sight, Hans could not risk showing his hand. There had been too many surprises thus far for him to take anything for granted. No, his pride would have to yield to expediency.

Anna looked up at him, and with great tenderness, he kissed her.

* * *

Anna smiled shyly as her true love withdrew from their kiss. "Oh... That was... wow."

Hans grinned back. His hands clasped around hers. She could barely feel the press of his gloves, her own fingers were so chilled.

"How do you feel?"

She hesitated, waiting a few moments before admitting, "I don't feel different. I...Hans, I don't think it's working."

"What? That's not possible." He kissed her again, with increasing urgency. Drawing back, he anxiously scanned her face, but her shivers betrayed the fact that she was not any warmer. "Why isn't it working? Anna…" The look he gave her was heartwrenching. "Anna, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do!" she burst out, aghast. "Hans-"

His expression immediately became contrite. "No, forgive me." He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "I shouldn't have asked such a foolish question." He removed his jacket, draping it over her, before grasping the chaise and pulling it closer to the fireplace. "I think we've misunderstood the cure for the spell. But I have an idea." He put a gloved hand to her cheek. "I _will_ save you, Anna. Just...hold on. Please."

He left with haste, the sound of his running footsteps receded down the hall. Anna shivered again, and drew his jacket tighter around her. It was designed more for fashion than warmth, but at least it smelled like him. She smiled and tried to take comfort in his obvious care for her. Hans wouldn't let her down.

When he returned, one of the royal clerks trailed in behind him. Hans immediately strode to her side, crouching down and resting his gloved hand gently on her cheek. "Anna, you said that only an act of true love could save you. We thought it meant a kiss, but," he sighed, shaking his head, "Well, what is a kiss anyway? What does it really require? No- a _real_ act of true love is to devote yourself completely to another person."

He turned and beckoned the clerk over. "Anna, let's exchange our marriage vows."

"What, you mean, _now_?" she asked, stunned.

"Well... yes." He offered her a tentative smile, his eyes hopeful. "I didn't want it to happen like this, either, but I...I would do anything for you. I wish I could give you the wedding you deserve. With soup, roast, and ice cream, of course."

She smiled at his reference to her words at the Coronation Ball. Hans, meanwhile, continued to ramble about the wedding they should have had. "With all our friends and family in attendance. And music and dancing, chocolate cake and sandwiches, and you in a gorgeous gown. I'm sorry to take that away from you."

"Oh, Hans, none of that matters," she said soothingly, clasping her shaking hands around his arm and adoring the way his face lit up at her words. "If we have each other, then that's enough for me."

With the clerk as their witness, the two said their marriage vows. Anna could tell that Hans was elated, and she was feeling giddy herself. They kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

Still she felt cold, barely able to raise herself from the chaise. Hans' eyes darted over her. "Is anything happening?"

"I don't know. I don't feel different." Anna shuddered. If anything, the chill was getting worse, biting painfully through her. "Hans, what am I going to do? Why isn't it working?"

"Who claimed that love would reverse the spell?" Hans asked suddenly, sounding suspicious. "Was it Elsa?"

"No! It was the trolls," she said defensively, disliking the implication that her sister would have misled to her.

"Trolls?" Hans repeated, exchanging a surprised look with the royal clerk. "What do you mean? Where did you find creatures like that?"

"On the mountain. Well, I didn't exactly _find_ them, Kristoff introduced us," she explained breathlessly. "I thought he was crazy at first, because they looked _exactly_ like rocks...the trolls, I mean. But then they showed themselves, and can you believe they wanted me to marry _Kristoff_? They tried to perform the ceremony and everything! Oh, it was so awkward. I mean, poor Kristoff, he was really embara…"

"Wait, wait. Who's _Kristoff?_" Hans demanded, brows drawn and a note of jealousy in his voice.

"He's an ice harvester I met on the way," Anna explained, her energy failing her fast. "He helped me get up the mountain to...to find Elsa. But when she...when she struck me… he took me to the trolls for help."

Hans looked her over, his gaze softening. "You're tiring, Anna. Save your strength. I think I understand, now." He shook his head slowly. "I think the trolls are wrong about the way to break this spell. I mean, just look at Arendelle. Only Elsa can end this winter, and only Elsa can thaw your heart."

He stood quickly, and faced the royal clerk. "I want you to fetch guards and servants. Have them bring blankets, hot compresses, and soup. Keep the fireplace burning high. Keep my wife as warm as possible. Protect her, and don't let any outsiders get near. Especially not trolls." His expression darkened. "And if Kristoff shows his face at the castle, have him arrested immediately."

"_No!_ Hans, Kristoff is my friend-"

"I don't trust him, Anna," he said curtly. "He allowed you to get hurt, and then he brought you to the trolls, who tried to force you to marry him. What if that was his goal all along? What if he wanted to charm and impress you by offering to help? What if he's really after your kingdom?"

"No." She frowned, pushing herself up on her elbows. Accusing the gruff, introverted Kristoff of trying to charm her was laughable. After he'd hazarded his life and lost most of his possessions helping her, he did not deserve to be maligned. "That's not at all-"

"Please Anna, save your strength." He halted her struggle to sit up, and pressed her gently back down to the couch.

"You're not _listening_ to me!"

Hans winced. "You're right. Forgive me. I'm just worried." He kissed her softly before she could reply. "I don't want to lose you, Anna. One way or another, I will break this spell."


	2. Chapter 2

Hans intended to go straight to the diplomats with his latest news, but was intercepted by several guards.

"Prince Hans," a guardsman hailed, "Queen Elsa has escaped!"

He held back a frustrated growl. That woman was the last piece still in play- the only thing standing between himself and a prosperous reign. So long as she was alive, Arendelle would remain a frozen wasteland, and his throne would never be entirely secure. "We must find her," he said, quickly striding toward his temporary quarters to fetch his cloak and sword. "The Queen is mad," he explained on the way. "She struck down her own sister with her ice power. Princess Anna is dying."

"No!" The Royal Guardsmen breathed as one. While they all respected their aloof queen, the talkative, playful, younger princess held a soft place in her subjects' hearts.

"I'm afraid so. Queen Elsa has abandoned her kingdom, and proved that she has no regard for the lives of her people, or the life of her own sister. She is a danger to us all." Hans said this heavily, every line of his face drawn and tense, his eyes troubled. "Anna and I have exchanged our marriage vows to secure the future of this kingdom, whatever may happen. With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa with treason, and sentence her to death. It is the only way to save Arendelle, and to save Princess Anna's life. Half of you, go spread the word to the dignitaries and the other guards. The rest, come with me. We're going to end this winter."

* * *

Royal Guardsman Lyal would never have imagined turning against the queen he was sworn to protect. And certainly not on the order of a foreign prince.

Yet here he was, and he found he could not regret it. Prince Hans was certainly an inspiring leader, trusted by the Princess, compassionate toward the people, and now tied by marriage to the throne of Arendelle.

And what else were they to do, when her Royal Highness had so clearly turned against her people- turned against her own family! Even after Queen Elsa froze the kingdom and ran away, most were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, particularly due to Princess Anna's defense and Prince Hans' intercession on her behalf. To have her run away again, with the winter still raging and poor Princess Anna dying… it was simply a crime.

Lyal watched as Prince Hans approached the damaged dungeon wall and peered into the storm beyond. The young noble's countenance was still heavy with grief, burdened by the responsibilities thrust upon him. Lyal, greatly daring, placed a hand of support on the Prince's shoulder. "Your Highness, we know that you have done everything you could to protect Queen Elsa. You've defended her from the Duke of Weselton's accusations, prevented her from slaying two men, and saved her life out in that ice castle of hers. But now you have no choice but to protect this kingdom. Be strong. Know that we are all standing by you!"

The guards around him murmured their agreement and support. Hans looked on them with such appreciation, they felt gratified to be in his service. "You're right," Prince Hans said, drawing himself up proudly. "Let's find Elsa. Do not let her escape." He raised his sword. "For Arendelle!"

"For Arendelle!" Lyal and the others roared back.

"And for Anna," they all heard him murmur quietly, before stepping out into the storm.

* * *

There was noise and yelling in the hall and, in the din, Anna could make out the unmistakable voice of Olaf.

"That's my friend out there," she told her servants. "Let him in!"

"I beg your pardon, your Highness, but Prince Hans made it clear that we shouldn't allow any outsiders to see you," Gerda said nervously.

Anna raised her chin. "I am the one in charge here, not Hans," she replied firmly. "And I am telling you to let him in."

"Your Highness, please…"

Anna threw back her quilts, and gathered her strength to rise on her own, much to the alarm of her attendants.

"Please, please sit down, Princess Anna!" Kai protested. "I'll fetch your friend, just please stay under the covers."

Olaf was finally ushered into the room, looking a little dazed. "Whelp, I've been impaled quite a few times now."

"Oh, Olaf, I'm sor-"

"Look! A fire!" the snowman gasped, bouncing over to the fireplace. The servants and guards could only watch in shock.

"Get away from there," Anna said urgently, but Olaf was too mesmerized to pay her mind.

"Whoah. So _this_ is heat," he said, leaning in. "I love it."

"Oh!" Kai snapped out of his daze when one of the creature's branch arms caught fire briefly. He ushered the snowman back. "Please have some sense and stay away from that fireplace!"

Olaf nodded, and turned back to Anna. "So...where's Hans?" He asked, concerned by her still-frozen state. "What happened to your kiss?"

"Turns out the trolls were wrong about the kiss," Anna said miserably. "Love won't thaw a frozen heart. Hans and I tried."

"Well...maybe Hans doesn't really love you?" Olaf suggested blithely. "Maybe there's another act of true love that will work?"

Gerda gasped. "What an awful thing to say! Your Highness, I don't think Prince Hans would appreciate such slanderous talk."

"Olaf, Hans _does_ love me," Anna said firmly. "And I...well, I love him. I'm just a little annoyed with him right now. He got all jealous of Kristoff, when there's nothing to be jealous about. And he said some very unfair things about him, and wouldn't even listen to me."

Suddenly, the window burst open. "This storm is getting worse!" Kai said anxiously.

"I've got it!" Olaf volunteered, hopping over to the window. But as he moved to shut it, he spied something. "Look!" He fashioned a makeshift telescope with an icicle. "Looks it's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

"What?" Anna gasped. "Gerda, help me up. Please."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Olaf and Gerda protested together. The servant glanced at the snowman in surprised approval and continued. "You need to stay warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff," Anna contradicted. "You heard what Hans said. I won't let him get arrested. And he will be unless I intervene."

"Your Highness, _please_…"

Ice spontaneously began to form on on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The guards in the hallway rushed in. "It must be Queen Elsa's doing! Don't worry, princess, we won't let you come to harm again."

"My sister is here?" She asked, voice rising in hope.

"Yes. She's been here all along," a royal guardsman told her. "In the dungeon."

"The _dungeon_?" She repeated.

"Yes, of course," Dane said, starting to feel nervous under her fierce tone. "We couldn't let her harm anyone else. And after what she did to you-"

"Wait, wait… Does Hans know about this?"

The guard swallowed. "Ah, well, Prince Hans...was the one who put her there, your Highness. After he brought her back from the ice castle. But now Queen Elsa has escaped, and the Royal Guard have been ordered to...ah...to pursue her."

The anger and adrenaline that coursed through her was so fierce, she rose to her feet on her own. "I'm leaving, _now,_ and you will not stop me."

Kai glanced nervously into the hallway that was entirely blockaded by ice. "We can't! We're completely trapped."

The princess turned away from the door and back to the window. "No. We're not."


End file.
